


Soft Heart

by rosiei623



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Slow Burn, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiei623/pseuds/rosiei623
Summary: Astrid Lergo, the only daughter of the Commissioner of Cantonica, is sent away to marry a man she's never met. All she knows is he's a high-ranking official in the First Order. She always wanted to marry for love, but it is her duty to fulfill the negotiation arranged by her father. Will she find the love and affection she desires? Or will she live a miserable life as a member of the First Order?“Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness.”***This work is currently under revision. I'm going to be making the chapters longer with more detail and character development.Stay tuned!***
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a few stories I've read recently and I couldn't get the storyline out of my head. This is the first fanfic I've written so I am open to any suggestions! Thank you for reading.

“Having a soft heart in a cruel world is courage, not weakness.”

The sun had just risen over the Sea of Cantonica, its heat blistering the desert planet’s surface and awakened the local fauna to a new day. But Canto Bight remained quiet in the early morning hours. The casinos and clubs remained open until dawn and most of the wealthy residents of the city had just retired to sleep the day away in order to continue their gambling and drinking once the sun set again. 

The morning light sparkled off the surface of the water and reflected through the bedroom window of a young woman. She awoke slowly and eased her eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright sun. She smiled slightly, enjoying the peaceful sounds of birds chirping and the waves of the sea gently lapping the shore. She loved mornings. They were her favorite time of the day. But as she slowly sat up and stretched an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over her. She tapped the screen beside her bed to confirm her fears. The screen responded to her touch and displayed the date and time. Today was the day. The day she would be sent away from her home to marry a man she’s never met. 

Three sharp knocks on her bedroom door made her eyes widen and heart sink.   
“Astrid! We need to get you ready!” Her Aunt Einara called to her behind the closed door. 

Astrid slid from her silky sheets and adjusted the front of her nightgown before opening the door. Her aunt was standing in the hallway flanked by two of her household maids. 

“Come on dear! Your father will be arriving soon to pick you up and you can’t be late.” Einara said as she pushed her way into the room. 

Astrid was still standing in stunned silence as the women began laying outfits on her unmade bed and opening suitcases. She felt her eyes begin to tear up as a knot formed in her throat. Her head was buzzing with so many emotions as she finally blurted out, “I don’t think I can do this!”

Einara turned from the open closet and saw a tear roll slowly down her cheek. She quickly crossed the room and pulled her into a tight embrace, smoothing her hair as Astrid sniffled into her shoulder.   
“I know you’re scared,” she said still holding her niece. “But your father made a deal that cannot be broken.” She took one of Astrid’s hands and lead her to the seat in front of the vanity and began fixing her bed head. 

Einara was the closest thing to a mother Astrid had, and the thought of possibly never seeing her aunt again broke her heart. But she knew she had to be strong. She had heard of the cruelty that was inflicted on people who did not follow the First Order’s rules, and if this deal didn’t go through it could cost her family their lives.

An hour flew by. Before Astrid knew it she was packed and ready to leave. Her father had just arrived was waiting for her downstairs. She took one last look in the mirror and barely recognized herself. Her aunt had picked out industrial, form fitting clothes for her journey and styled her light blonde hair in a sleek, low ponytail. She knew her wardrobe was the first of many adjustments she would have to make for her new life, but she wasn’t ready quite yet. Astrid ran her fingers along her hairline, loosening a few strands to frame her face so she didn’t look so harsh and shook her head at how silly she felt. She realized she wanted to impress this high ranking First Order official she was supposed to marry. Was she changing already? Before she could critique herself any further she heard the engines of her father’s ship start up and rushed downstairs to meet him. 

Sion Lergo was a short man with a stocky build. Astrid knew her father was once handsome but now his skin was wrinkled by the harsh Canotonica sun and he gained some weight from drinking to excess. He flashed a white smile as his daughter descended the stairs. 

“There you are, sweetheart! We were worried we’d have to come up there and get you,” he chuckled as he gave her a one-armed hug. Sion was never around much when Astrid was growing up. He had sent her away to live with his sister Einara after her mother’s death and rarely came to visit. But now he looked at her as if she was a gilded trophy. “You look radiant, just like your mother,” he gushed as he turned to his sister, who nodded in agreement. Astrid could see his eyes soften with sadness, but he quickly regained his composure and opened the front door for her to follow.  
“We don’t have any time to waste, say your goodbyes.”

This was all happening so fast. Astrid stood in disbelief for a moment before turning to her aunt and hugging her one last time.   
“Thank you for everything, Auntie Einara,” she whispered. She ended the embrace quickly, she was already getting emotional and was afraid that if she started to cry again she wouldn’t be able to stop. She then turned to her father and smiled, giving him an unspoken signal that she would be right behind him. He made his way to the ship, leaving the door open for her to follow. Astrid began to make her way outside, but just as she reached the threshold Einara grabbed her hand, turning her around. 

“Please be careful, Astrid”, her aunt warned in a hushed tone. “You need to follow through with this marriage. But if you are in any danger please, please come home!”

“I know, but I trust my father. I don’t think he would put me in harm’s way,” Astrid replied, giving her aunt a reassuring smile. 

Einara kissed her cheek and released her arm. She knew that her brother hadn’t told Astrid the full arrangement. She had no idea he was leaving her to fend for herself in the darkness.


	2. The Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Sion arrive at the Finalizer.

The journey only took a few hours, but to Astrid it felt like a lifetime. She had tried asking her father questions about her marriage along the way but he continued to skate around them like a true politician. Sion was the Commissioner of Cantonica, a position he worked his whole life to obtain. He made many enemies in the process but he was a respected negotiator, working hard to keep the wealthy war profiteers happy. Many of his partners desired a stronger alliance with the First Order, and that’s how Astrid became intertwined in their arrangement. The First Order was notorious for destroying planets that threatened rebellion, and she knew she was being used as a bargaining chip to keep Cantonica from facing the same fate. 

Sion made his way from the cockpit to the seating area where Astrid was sitting, legs curled beneath her looking out the window. “We’re approaching the Finalizer. Get ready for arrival.” He sat next to her, but she wouldn’t look at him. 

“Are you going to tell me anything? What’s his name? What does he look like?” She continued to look out the window, the giant ship coming into view. She was angry with her father, but she remained composed. 

“You will meet him soon.” He was fearful that if he told her she wouldn’t leave the ship. She was a curious girl, but naïve. He knew she was more concerned about appearances than fulfilling her end of the bargain, and he needed this deal to go through. He would let her find out for herself. 

Their ship landed in the loading dock. The passengers and crew lined up at the door for their entrance. Astrid stood just behind her father, the rest of the crew formed two lines on either side. Finally, the ramp lowered and she was able to see her new ‘home’. The dock was cold, and brightly lit. It was filled with smaller fighters and various equipment. It felt sterile, not like her ornate and warm home in Canto Bight. As they made their way off of the ship she saw a man surrounded by storm troopers waiting for them. He stepped forward and shook her father’s hand as they met in the middle. She wondered if this was who she was meant to marry. He was tall and lanky, with red hair and light skin. Nonetheless, her father smiled at him as they greeted one another.   
“General Hux, this is my daughter Astrid Lergo of Canonica.”

Astrid had no idea what the proper greeting was in the First Order. Maybe she would have known if her father had answered any of her questions. She bowed her head slightly, hoping that was acceptable. 

“It’s a pleasure, general.” She said avoiding eye contact. She really hoped she wasn’t promised to General Hux. He wasn’t particularly good looking, rather stern and intimidating. Hux circled around her like a vulture. Inspecting her from the top of her head to the toes of her tall boots. 

“She looks just like her hologram, Commissioner. Although much shorter than I imagined. Hopefully that won’t be an issue.” General Hux did not speak directly to her, only to her father. It made her feel like she was actually just a bargaining chip. “I still think the Supreme Leader would like to see her for himself.”

“Supreme Leader?” she asked Hux, also looking at her father for clarification. Sion simply averted his eyes and smiled at the general. 

They were lead down a series of hallways towards the center of the ship escorted by General Hux and eight storm troopers. Astrid was looking around desperately trying to find answers. No one had spoken directly to her since their arrival. She searched the hall for any sign of humanity but all she saw was metal walls, masked Stormtroopers, and the occasional droid. She shivered slightly. She was not used to the cold, and she felt very uneasy. 

They arrived at a closed door with two more storm troopers on either side. The troopers saluted as the door opened as she entered what seemed to be the command center. Other officers were bustling around, typing on screens and tablets. The second they walked through the door officers stopped what they were doing and saluted, some staring at her. She wondered if they knew why she was there. The crew then continued their work as they proceeded to stop at another door. General Hux turned and finally spoke to Astrid. 

“Do not look or speak directly to the Supreme Leader unless he asks you a question.” She nodded and clasped her hands in front of her, bowing her head slightly. The doors slid open and Astrid and Sion stepped inside the room, following General Hux. He bowed deeply and announced, “Supreme Leader, I would like to present Commissioner Sion Lergo of Canonica, and his daughter Astrid.”

Astrid couldn’t help herself. She raised her eyes, head still bowed, in an attempt to look around the room. Sitting at the head of the conference table was a man, at least she assumed it was a man, dressed in black robes and armor. He was wearing a helmet with cracks filled with a blood red material. She didn’t dare to look around anymore, and quickly shifted her gaze to her boots. She heard him stand and walk around to the front of the table, his heavy boots echoing ominously as he approached her. He slowly came into view. She could only see up to his black leather gloves without moving her head, but she instinctively knew he towered over her small frame. 

“Look at me.” His voice was deep and distorted from the synthesizer in his helmet. He curled his fingers in an upward motion. Astrid hesitated, afraid to meet his gaze. He inhaled sharply, like something had surprised him. But before he could try to raise her chin with the force again she looked up at him on her own.


	3. The Shield

The meeting with the Supreme Leader had ended just as quickly as it had begun. Astrid’s father was afraid she was not up to his standards as General Hux ushered them out the door. Hux’s face looked as if something had gone wrong, but he lead them to their rooms regardless. Astrid was told to wait in her quarters until further instructions. 

She was alone, her father was to remain in his room across the hall. Her belongings had been dropped off during the meeting and she took the time to explore her new space. Her room was almost as dark as the hallway, but cozier than the rest of the ship. She had a small sitting area with a synthetic fireplace that she lit immediately. She hoped the flames would calm her but they only made her more anxious. She resorted to sitting on the edge of her bed, looking out the large windows in her bedroom. She had no idea how long she’d been alone for until there was a knock at the door. She ran to the entryway and slid open the metal door. General Hux was standing there, but this time he was alone.   
“The Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has invited you and your father to dinner this evening. 1900 hours. Please dress accordingly.”

“Yes sir.” Was all she was able to say before Hux turned and walked down the hall. 

She searched her room for a clock and finally found one in a transparent screen disguised in her bedroom window. She fiddled with the touch screen and found that it controlled almost everything in her room, including the shower. She had a little over an hour until she needed to leave so she decided to freshen up. The bathroom was immaculate, but still very plain. Gray marble covered the floor and walls while all of the fixtures were either glass or metal. Astrid removed her traveling clothes and washed away the stress she was feeling from the day. She had just slipped into her silk robe from home when she heard another knock at the door. She went to answer it, hesitating when she realized what she was wearing, and slid the door open a few inches so her visitor wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. She assumed it was either Hux or her father, but her stomach dropped when she realized it was Kylo Ren. 

“Supreme Leader!” She gasped and bowed her head.

“I need to speak to you.” He was still wearing his helmet. She wondered if she would ever see him without it. 

“Sir, I’m sorry I just got out of the shower.” She was flustered. Why was he here now?

“Now.” He opened the door the rest of the way and shoved past her. Astrid felt violated as she closed the door. She hadn’t bothered to wear any undergarments and she was now overly concentrated on how short her robe was, the hem only reaching mid-thigh. She attempted to preserve her modestly by gathering the neckline in one fist and pulling the bottom of the robe down with the other.   
Kylo Ren did not seem concerned with her appearance as he whipped around and held out his hand, like he was grabbing something invisible in the air. Nothing happened. He lowered his hand.

“Who are you?” He growled.

“I’m sorry, sir, I don’t know what you mean.”

“Who. Are. You?” He said again, this time shouting. 

Tears welled in Astrid’s eyes as she tried to come up with a response. 

“I’m Astrid Lergo. From Canto Bight.” She choked out an answer.

He quickly closed the space between them, towering over her. Her face was inches from his chest. She closed her eyes flinching as he raised his hands on either side of her head, but nothing happened. 

He turned from her and screamed in frustration. Astrid took this opportunity to run to the door, opening it as quickly as she could, but before she had made a space big enough for her to slide through the door was slammed shut in her face. She whipped around, eyes wide. Kylo Ren was standing a few feet behind her, arm outstretched. She was trapped. She thought back to the warning her aunt had given her moments before she boarded her father’s ship. She sunk to her knees and bowed her head in a silent plea, begging him not to hurt her. She had heard stories of the Dark Side growing up and knew he had used the force to shut the door. 

Kylo Ren slowly stepped toward her, his head turned inquisitively to one side. He could feel her emotions, but his powers of the force were useless against her. It was as if she was shielding him from manipulating her or entering her thoughts. Astrid heard his movements and looked up as he lifted his helmet off his head. Long strands of black hair falling around his face. She couldn’t believe her eyes. 

He was strikingly good looking, except for a scar that ran through his eyebrow and down the side of his face, but even that made him look more mysterious. Her heart was racing. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was attracted to him or afraid of him. His dark brown eyes narrowed as he offered her his hand. Her internal monologue was screaming at her to run away, but once her eyes met his she slowly reached up, allowing him to help her to her feet. He looked down at her hand in his. It was small, almost child-like, but dainty with slender fingers. He then looked at her face and searched her blue eyes for answers. He couldn’t read her thoughts, but he could feel her energy. She wasn’t a threat. She was scared.


	4. The Negotiation

Kylo was still holding Astrid’s hand as she shifted uncomfortably. He quickly released her.   
“I’m sorry for the intrusion.” He said, avoiding eye contact.

“What just happened?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

“I’ll explain later. After dinner.”

Astrid stepped back as Kylo returned his helmet to his head and slipped out the door without saying another word. Once the door closed behind him Astrid pressed her ear to cold metal, waiting for his footsteps to fade before she covered her mouth with her hands to suppress a sob. She was overwhelmed with emotions as cries raked her body and she sank to the floor once again. She poured out all of her frustration, hands and knees on the floor. Once she had calmed herself down she checked the time. 1845. Only 15 minutes until she was to meet him again for dinner. She had to pull herself together.

Ripping out her clothes from her suitcases, she found the gown she was looking for. Her father had given it to her for this very occasion. She stepped into it and looked in the tall mirror next to her closet. It was light gray with thick material and sleeves just past the elbow, but it conformed to her slight curves. She pulled the wide neckline down over her shoulders and smoothed out the front. Elegant, but sexy. She checked the time again. Only 5 minutes until she had to leave her room. Her hair had dried naturally in waves, which felt too casual, but she didn’t have time to do anything else to it. She pushed a stray piece behind her shoulder allowing its full length to fall to her low back. Slipping on strappy black heels and added a pair of silver chandelier earrings to complete her outfit. She paused in the mirror once more. Something was missing. Running to the bathroom she dug through her makeup case until she found the finishing touch, she carefully applied a crimson red to her lips and stepped back to admire herself. Astrid looked the part, but didn’t feel like a member of the First Order. She didn’t believe in their methods. They were too cruel and she was afraid of how living on the Finalizer would change her. 

A knock on the door pulled her attention to the present. She had a job to do. She opened her door to see General Hux and her father waiting to escort her to dinner. Hux was in his usual uniform while Sion was wearing a charcoal suit to compliment her outfit. She smiled nervously at her father and took his arm, even though he didn’t offer it to her. She needed him for stability. The walk to the banquet hall was short, she was thankful for that as her feet already ached from walking on the stone flooring. They arrived to the entrance, tall double doors swung inward as they approached. The room wasn’t as dreary as she expected. There were no windows, but a fire was lit on the far wall past the head of the table. The table was set for twelve. Astrid wondered who else would be joining them for dinner. She was slightly disappointed. Was it wrong that she wanted more time alone with Kylo? She shook that thought from her head as she was escorted to her seat. They were the first to arrive. She was seated to the right of the last chair, her father beside her. General Hux was across from her. Her stomach flipped as she realized who would be seated on her other side.   
Slowly more guests began to arrive. Most of them generals from the First Order, others diplomats from other ally planets. After a few more minutes all of the guests had arrived except for Kylo Ren, Astrid assumed this was on purpose, he wanted to make an entrance. She gratefully accepted a glass of wine from a service droid and restrained herself from drinking it in one gulp to calm her nerves. Before she had time to take her first sip the doors swung open and the Supreme Leader briskly walked into the room. Everyone at the table stood as he walked past them and stood beside her, glancing slightly in her direction through his helmet.   
“Please be seated.” He commanded in his deep voice. 

Astrid wondered if he would remove the mask for the meal, or if he would even eat at all. The guests at the table sat on command and she smoothed her dress as she also took her seat. Her palms were sweating. He made her nervous. 

No pleasantries were exchanged until the first course was brought out. Kylo removed his helmet and took his first bite. Everyone else followed. Sion was the first to speak.

“Supreme Leader, I hope our negotiation is still able to proceed with your approval.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kylo. Astrid assumed this is the first time he had seen his face. 

“I have some concerns.” Kylo replied curtly, meeting his gaze. Her father’s eyes darted to her face, then back at his plate. “The main reason I require this arrangement is to produce an heir to the First Order. I also require a confidant with unwavering support for my vision. I am unsure if your daughter can provide me with either of these requests.”

Astrid’s eyes widened. What did he mean by that? What had she done for him to doubt her?

Hux added to the discussion. “She is weak. The Supreme Leader is unsure if she can stand by his side through this war.” He looked condescendingly at Astrid before adding. “You did not tell us her mother died in childbirth with your second child. That is a concern. If your wife wasn’t strong enough, why should she be any different?”

The other guests at the table exchanged concerned glances and whispered to one another. Astrid’s cheeks grew hot and her stomach churned. Why was she even invited if they were going to talk about her as if she were invisible? She truly felt like an object as the conversation grew more heated around her. 

“Yes she is beautiful but why should that be the only quality we care about?” Asked one of the diplomats. She had lost her appetite, and she had enough. Astrid gulped down the rest of her wine, no longer caring about etiquette, and slammed her glass on the table.

“Enough!” She shouted and the men around her stopped arguing. “I am not going to sit here like a pawn waiting for one of you to pull me in one direction or another. I am not weak. I left my home knowing exactly what I was getting myself into. Yes, I am scared. But I am not afraid of marrying him,” she pointed her finger directly at Kylo as her voice shook, “I’m afraid of how you men have no respect for me whatsoever! And if this negotiation goes through I will demand respect from each and every one of you.” She took a deep breath. Realizing she had just yelled at some of the most dangerous men in the galaxy, but it was too late to turn back now. She took another breath to compose herself and added, “I would also like to be included in any further discussions.” 

Everyone was staring. She couldn’t read any of their expressions. Her father simply pinched his brow and shook his head. She blew it. She had to get out of this room with these stuffy men. She pushed her chair back and stood up, but before she could storm out a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. She froze. She looked down at Kylo, his face blank but his eyes did not seem angry. He pulled her firmly, but gently back into her seat still grasping her wrist. 

“I think we’re done here.” He said quietly. Chairs scraped against the stone floor as the men retreated from the room. Her father began apologizing profusely, begging Kylo to reconsider. “I said we’re done.” He snapped back. Not accepting an apology or explanation. Sion looked down at his daughter and left the room, not looking back. 

Astrid was scared now. Was he going to kill her? Her father left without trying to save her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, she wanted to cry again. 

“I can feel your fear.” Kylo said as he released her from his grip. 

“Are you going to kill me?” Her voice was shaky but strong. 

“No.” 

“Is the deal off?”

“No.”

She felt relieved. Her planet’s well-being rested on her shoulders.

“Come with me.” He grabbed her wrist and lead her down the hall.


	5. The Explanation

“Where are you taking me?” She was winded, trying to keep up with his long gait in her high heels was exhausting. 

“Enough questions.” He sounded frustrated. She didn’t want to push him over the edge so she let it go. 

Soon they arrived at yet another door, this time at the end of a secluded hallway. Kylo entered a code and the door slid open, revealing his private quarters. He dragged her into the middle of the room before using the force to close the door. If he wasn’t going to kill her, what was his plan? 

“You embarrassed me.” He was quiet but she could tell he was upset. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“ENOUGH.” His temper was short. Astrid stumbled back and tripped on a heel, causing her to lose her balance. She fell on the floor, breath knocked from her lungs. 

“Why are you going through with this?” He asked unmoving. 

“I didn’t have a choice.” She responded once she could breathe again and remain sitting on the floor. She was afraid to move.

“Why not?”

“My father needs this treaty to go through. For the safety of my family, and my planet.”

“Do you want this?” 

She paused. “No one’s ever asked me that.” Her eyes were glued to the floor. She was ashamed of her answer. “I thought I would be able to marry whoever I wanted, but that wasn’t part of my father’s plan.”

“Is there someone else?”

“No.” She furrowed her brow. Was he jealous?

“Good.”

Kylo held out his hand and helped her to her feet. Astrid winced as she put weight on her foot.

“You should wear something more practical. So you don’t hurt yourself.” His demeanor had changed. And before she could respond he picked her up and carried her to a small sofa in the next room. The gesture surprised her but she didn’t protest. He gently set her down and walked into another room before returning shortly with an icepack. He sat on the other end of the sofa and put her legs in his lap, and slowly removed her shoes.

“You don’t have to do this.” She said, watching him in awe. Was this the Kylo Ren she heard stories about? The one who destroyed planets and killed Jedi? 

“You would do the same for me.” He replied, holding the cold compress to her ankle. 

She would. She had just met him but he already intrigued her. He was so temperamental but she could see there was a softer side to him. She wanted to care for him like he cared for her. 

“Why did you come to my room earlier?” She broke the silence. He glanced at her then looked away. 

“I can’t read you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I use my power to control people, to read their minds. You’re... I don’t know... Immune to it.” He signed. It frustrated him that he didn’t know more about her. He couldn’t intimidate her like the others. “When I came to your room I thought you were dangerous. That you were here to infiltrate the First Order.”

“I’m not dangerous.”

“I know that now. I can feel your emotions, but nothing else.”

She wanted to ask him more but feared she would set him off again. Instead she decided it was time for her to go. She didn’t want to overstay her welcome. She slowly sat up and moved her foot from his lap. “I should go.” She said as she attempted to stand. Her ankle gave out under her weight and she fell back onto the couch with a sharp breath of pain. 

“You will stay here tonight. I’ll walk you back to your room in the morning.” There was almost the hint of a smile on his lips. She was clumsy. He found it endearing. 

“I shouldn’t. That wouldn’t be proper.” She shook her head. 

What would people think? But Kylo wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He stood up above her and picked her up again. It was like she weighed nothing. Astrid could see his muscles underneath his armor and layers, she wanted to touch them. He could feel her mood shift from embarrassment to infatuation as he set her on his bed. 

“Thank you.” Her voice was only a whisper as her head sunk into the pillow. Her eyes were suddenly very heavy. It had been a draining day. Kylo nodded and went into the other room to sleep.


	6. The Dream

Kylo hardly sleept that night, tossing and turning as he attempted to find a comfortable position on the sofa. His thoughts were preventing him from drifting off for long. He knew Astrid wasn’t a threat, but he was still frustrated that he didn’t know why he couldn’t use the force against her. He didn’t want to manipulate her, but the mystery behind her force immunity made him uneasy. Eventually, Kylo’s curiosity got the best of him as he rolled off the sofa and opened the door to his bedroom. It was early in the morning but the sky remained dark, as it always did on the ship. 

Astrid was still sound asleep on top of the covers, practically curled up into a ball with her back to him. She shivered slightly. Kylo slowly reached for the blanket on the bottom of the bed and pulled it up over her. She was still wearing her dress from dinner but she looked less sophisticated now. Her makeup had rubbed off onto the pillow and he could now see the mist of freckles that covered her nose and cheeks, and the natural flushed tone of her lips. She hadn’t stirred when he covered her so he reached out again, fingers barely grazing her bare shoulder. He rested his fingertips on her warm skin and closed his eyes. 

Her guard was down when she slept and he was able to see into her dream. Flashes of her memories. He saw the view of the sea from her bedroom window and heard the waves crashing on the shore. She was homesick. Then there were flashes of faces, some he recognized and others he didn’t. Each face had an emotion attached to it. He saw the faces of two women, one young and one older. He could feel the love Astrid felt for these women, they were maternal figures to her. The older woman he didn’t recognize but he could tell the younger woman was her mother. She shared Astrid’s eyes and complexion, but had darker hair. Then he saw the face of her father and felt the betrayal and confusion she felt towards him. Next were the faces of the men at dinner. She was angry with them. Finally, Kylo saw his own face, but before he could read her emotions he felt her stir beneath his fingertips and his eyes snapped open. She was beginning to wake up. 

Kylo removed his hand from her shoulder and slowly stepped back from the bed as she sat up and turned towards him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“What time is it?” she asked. 

“0630.” He replied after tapping the screen next to the bed. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Astrid asked as her eyes narrowed and she pulled the blanket up to her chest.

“No,” he replied shortly, “I was just about to wake you. We should get you back to your quarters. We have an ally meeting at 0800.”

“We? Is it about our arrangement?”  
“Yes. And as you were so adamant about being included in further discussions last night at dinner I figured you would like to be included.” His voice had deepened and she could tell he was still upset with her outburst. 

She avoided his stare and glanced down at the bed. “Thank you” was all she could reply. 

He turned to leave the room and she followed, collecting her shoes and earrings from the night before. Her ankle throbbed only slightly but she remained barefoot, not wanting to risk another stumble. 

“I won’t be accompanying you. I have work to do before the meeting. At the end of the hall take a right. Your room is in the next wing over.” He opened the door to the hallway for her and she stepped out of his quarters. The compassionate man from last night was gone, he was all business now. Astrid walked out without another word, but Kylo could tell she was disappointed.


	7. The Treaty

Astrid was able to make her way back to her quarters without being spotted. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked into her room. Although she was a grown woman she did not want her father to see her in the same dress from the night before. 

She began her morning routine slowly and methodically. She showered, styled her hair into a tousled updo, and began applying her makeup in her usual subtle style. Just as she was about to change out of her robe and pick an outfit for the day there was a knock at her door. 

She answered the door and saw her father beaming at her. “Good news, darling! The treaty will be signed today!” He entered the room and hugged her tightly.

“Today?” His words hit her like a shot from a blaster. “You mean…”

“The Supreme Leader has agreed to our terms! I just received word from his generals. After we sign the documents you will be the Empress of the First Order!” Sion stepped back from their one-sided hug and squeezed her shoulders. 

Astrid couldn’t believe how excited he was. But she regained her composure and attempted to smile back at him. “That’s great, father.”

“We need to leave for the meeting very soon. I’ll bring over the dress I brought for you. Change quickly and meet me outside.” Astrid rolled her eyes. Of course he was bribing her. 

The gown her father had given her was not her style. In Canto Bight the women wore elaborate flowing gowns with pastel colors and floral prints. Her new dress was a structured high slit gown in scarlet red. She fidgeted with the asymmetrical neckline and straightened out the sash that ran down her back like a cape. She missed home so much. She missed the warmth of the sun and the smiling faces of her friends. She wished she could have just one more normal day, but Astrid could never be her carefree self again. 

She met her father and several Stormtroopers out in the hall. And they were escorted back to the command center. This time the atmosphere of the room had changed, the day before the crew looked at her with confusion, but rumors about her arrival had spread quickly overnight. Now they seemed more wary and judgmental, their stares piercing her from every angle as she walked by. They reached the doors to the conference room and they slid open for them automatically. Astrid was surprised to see that the room was completely full. Seated around the large table in the center of the room were all of the men from dinner the night before and more First Order generals that she didn’t recognize standing around the perimeter of the walls. General Hux greeted them as they entered the room.

“Good morning, Commissioner. Astrid.” He nodded to each of them with a slight sneer. “The Supreme Leader will be arriving soon. Please have a seat.”

Sion and Astrid took their seats at the end of the table and her father immediately began introducing himself to the men sitting next to him. Astrid attempted to tone out their banter by staring out the window behind the open seat at the head of the table. She focused on the stars and slow-moving planets past the glass until they blurred her vision and she had to remind herself to breathe. After what felt like hours but was really only a handful of minutes she heard the hiss of the doors opening. Everyone jumped to their feet and the generals saluted as Kylo Ren strode into the room, his black cape flowing behind him. He reached the head of the table and motioned for everyone to take their seats, General Hux took his place to the right of the Supreme Leader. Hux took a tablet from the sergeant standing behind him and began his announcement. 

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, in conjunction with the Supreme Council and the allying planets of the First Order, has agreed to accept the treaty proposed by the Government of Cantonica. Cantonica will pledge its loyalty to the First Order, effective immediately. In addition, Commissioner Sion Lergo has fortified this alliance with the arrangement of marriage between his daughter Astrid and the Supreme Leader. Are there any objections to this treaty?”

The room was still and some of the diplomats shook their heads. Astrid heard her father sigh in relief. 

“Good.” Hux continued, “diplomats of the First Order Alliance will now sign the treaty.”

Hux exchanged his tablet for a black folder and removed a paper document, passing the treaty around the table. Once it had made its way around the room Kylo also signed it and returned it to Hux. 

Finally, Kylo spoke, his voice distorted by his helmet. “The First Order values your allegiance, Commissioner. Now we must discuss the conditions of the arrangement.”

Hux nodded and removed another document from the file in front of him. “These are the terms, please read them to the council and sign,” he said to Astrid with a smirk. The document was given to the sergeant, who walked along the length of the table and handed it to her. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly and cleared her throat.  
“I, Astrid Lergo agree to the following terms: One, I pledge my allegiance fully to the First Order and Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Two, I will serve the First Order as their Delegate for the Planetary Alliance. Three, I will produce an heir to the Supreme Leader…”  
Astrid felt her stomach churn and swallowed the knot that was beginning to form in her throat.  
“…within one year from the date of this document. Four, I will relinquish all ties and allegiances to the planet of Canonica. I understand that if any of the conditions are not met the First Order will immediately remove Cantonica from the Planetary Alliance and destroy the planet entirely.” Astrid’s voice was shaking at this point and she tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes. Her father handed her a pen and she took it, trembling slightly. She stared at the dotted line. 

Hux cleared his throat. “Astrid, do you agree to these terms?”

She looked up from the document, everyone was staring and her. Her eyes flitted around the room and finally landed upon the mask of Kylo. She wished she could see his expression. She needed some kind of reassurance that she wasn’t completely signing her life away. But, it was too late to turn back now. The treaty had already been signed and she had to trust that this was the right thing to do. She was strong, she could survive this new life. Astrid took a deep breath and signed her name.


	8. The Empress

The meeting ended quickly after the documents were filed away. The room was buzzing with conversation about the new treaty and Sion busy immersing himself into his new position as a member of the Planetary Alliance to notice that Astrid was still sitting in her seat, staring at the cold metal table in front of her. The words she had read aloud were still echoing in her mind. A figure came into her peripheral vision and she turned to look at General Hux standing above her.

“Empress.” He gave a slight bow, but her new title seemed to cause him some discomfort, she could see it in his expression. “The Supreme Leader has requested a private meeting with you, please come with me.” He turned and she slowly stood, using the arms of her chair to stabilize her. Again, all eyes were on her as she followed Hux to the door. Her father rushed over, bewildered by her sudden exit. 

“Where are you going?”

“I have a meeting.” She replied barely glancing at him. 

“Oh! I’ll join you. I have some things to discuss with the Supreme Leader and –“

Astrid turned to him, cutting off his sentence. “No, father. You won’t.”

Sion froze, mouth agape in surprise as the doors to the conference room shut in his face. She was tired of her father always sticking his nose in her private matters. She had her own agenda to discuss with Kylo Ren. 

Hux led her to another room off of the command center, its door flanked by two storm troopers. They looked at her through their helmets and one swiped a card, allowing them entry. The room was large, but had minimal furnishings. There were a few screens on the walls and one large desk with two chairs in front of it. Seated behind the desk was Kylo, his helmet beside him. He looked up as they entered and Hux gave him a slight bow as he immediately exited the room, the door closing behind him. 

Kylo continued to look at Astrid and she stared back for a moment, waiting for him to speak. He remained silent and she broke eye contact, shifting uncomfortably. Finally, he stood up and made his way around the desk, leaning in front of it. 

“I know you’re having second thoughts.” He said firmly. 

“I was just surprised by the terms of our arrangement, that’s all.” She still couldn’t look at him. 

“The Supreme Council wanted to verify your loyalty to the First Order. And now we have proof.” He walked slowly over to the window and stared into the darkness. “I’m still not convinced, but you’ve done a fair job of convincing everyone else. There is too much light in you, too much purity. But I think with time you will be a valuable asset.” He turned towards her. “Now, I’m sure you have questions about your duties as Empress.” 

Astrid gulped. She had a million questions, but most of them she was afraid to ask. She decided on the safest one that came to mind.

“Can you explain my role as the delegate for the Planetary Alliance?”

He walked over to one of the screens on the wall behind the desk and pulled up a file. It projected a list of all of the ally planets and their respective delegates. Astrid followed and stood behind him, trying to keep a safe distance. 

“You will be responsible for holding weekly meetings with the delegates. Your job is to maintain their support while ensuring they are providing the necessary resources to the First Order. Some are planets along trade routes we control, but they don’t require a lot of attention. Vardos, for example, trains and supplies Stormtroopers for our military. I have asked General Obrim to assist you with the first few meetings. She was the previous representative and has plenty of experience.” He briefly glanced at her and continued. “Occasionally you will need to travel to meet with the delegates in person, but most of the meetings are done remotely.”

Astrid nodded. She liked that she had been given a job to keep her occupied, but she wasn’t sure she had the qualifications for a role this important. 

“Any other questions?” He asked, still fiddling with the screen. 

“No.” She was lying. She was still in shock over her requirement to have a child with a man she had only known for one day, but she was too nervous to ask about the details and the time constraint. Kylo turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. He knew she was holding back. 

Astrid took a deep breath and stepped towards him. “About the heir. Does our child need to be born by the end of the year, or just conceived by that point? And how quickly am I expected to..” she hesitated “..begin trying.” She turned away from him, the burden of this task seemed impossible at this point. They were strangers. 

“Your belongings will be taken to my quarters tonight, but I don’t want you to feel pressured.” He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. “I value your companionship. We will rule the galaxy together.” After a moment he removed his hand and brushed past her, retrieving his helmet from his desk and placing it on his head. 

“The delegates will be leaving soon. We should see them off.” 

Astrid followed one step behind Kylo to the loading dock. Two formations of Stormtroopers lined the runway and saluted as they walked by down the middle, at the end were all of the delegates, including Astrid’s father. Once they reached the group General Hux stepped out of formation and made a few final comments. The delegates and their crews turned to their ships to leave, but Sion hesitated, looking to his daughter for a good bye. She approached him slowly and allowed him to hug her, returning his embrace with a pat on his back.

“Darling, I am so proud of you.” His eyes sparkled with tears as he held her. 

“Goodbye, father” she replied, shrugging out of his grasp. 

Sion turned to Kylo and bowed, “Supreme Leader, I hope you will attend the gala in Canto Bight next month in celebration of our new agreement. We would be honored by your presence.”

“Thank you for the invitation, Commissioner. I will discuss it with the council.” Kylo responded coldly. 

Sion bowed again and turned to board his ship for departure. He paused to look back and Astrid waved goodbye to him one last time. Now she was truly on her own.


	9. The File

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to pick this up again! Like I said I don't have a lot of writing experience so I'm trying to take my time with the chapters after experiencing a bit of writer's block. I'm letting the story unfold as I write so please let me know if you have any suggestions. And thanks for the comments and kudos! You have sparked more inspiration in me. I'm really proud of this chapter.

Once all of the guests had left the Finalizer everyone seemed to go about their normal duties. It was early afternoon at this point and Kylo had more tasks to attend to before the end of the work day. Astrid took the opportunity to have some time alone. 

She made her way back to her quarters and changed out of her gown into something more comfortable. She took her hair down from its updo and allowed it to fall freely in waves, then traded her gown for a tailored black jumpsuit with long sleeves and a cinched waist. Most of her clothing was new, and in the style of the First Order. Her father had equipped her well with her new wardrobe, but it was the only thing he prepared her for. Every other situation she was thrown into. 

Astrid took the tablet from beside her bed, and moved to the desk in her living area. She ordered a small meal for lunch and scrolled through the files for the Planetary Alliance as she waited for her meal. Once it arrived she decided to work through lunch. She began her research with her home planet, Cantonica. She never realized how firm a grasp the first order really had on their government. The information was seemingly endless. She read through numerous documents between bites of her bland stew. There were budgets that dated back years for the fighters and machinery that were supplied to the First Order in the war against the rebellion. As she dug deeper she uncovered detailed transcripts of correspondence between Cantonica and the First Order. All of the other planets’ files were just as dense. It would take Astrid days to sift through all of the files. As she closed out of the file another caught her eye. It was simply labeled “Potential Applicants”. Astrid selected it and a list of names and faces were loaded onto the screen. The faces were of young women she did not know, and a short biography on each including their name, age, home planet, class ranking, and any special skills they may have. Astrid set down her spoon as she intently scrolled through the list, wondering who these women were and what the list was for. A small gasp escaped her lips as she saw the next face. 

Number 13 of 20  
Name: Astrid Lergo  
Age: 20  
Planet: Cantonica  
Ranking: Elite  
Skills: Undetermined

The photo they used was from her birthday party a few months ago. She was on the balcony of her father’s estate in a glittering gold ball gown. He had thrown a large party for her that year. In Canto Bight, the children of the Elite class are presented into society on their twentieth birthday and Sion spared no expense for his only child. The sparkling wine flowed freely that evening as the guests danced into the early morning. 

As the memory of her birthday party faded a knot formed in Astrid’s throat and the heat of anger tingled through her body. Just as she was beginning to adjust to her new life another lie was thrown at her. She was going to get to the bottom of this. 

Astrid pulled on her tall heeled boots and threw a black cloak over her shoulders. Grabbing the tablet from her desk she left her quarters and marched down the hallways of the ship, cape billowing behind her. Her rage clouded her thinking as she passed through the command center, not acknowledging anyone in her path. She paused at the closed door to Kylo’s office and turned to one of the storm troopers flanking the entrance. “Open the door,” she said firmly. 

“The Supreme Leader is in a meeting, ma’am,” he replied in a robotic voice. 

“That was an order.” She raised her voice only slightly and gritted her teeth. 

The storm troopers exchanged a look, most likely of confusion, but it was difficult to tell under their helmets. One of them shrugged and swiped his card. 

As the doors slid open Astrid’s eyes locked onto Kylo’s. He was sitting at his desk and a group of generals were standing around the room. Hux was at the largest screen pointing at a map, his debriefing stopped as she walked in. Everyone in the room froze as she rushed up to the desk, the clack of her heels echoing through the tense air. 

“What is this?” she demanded as she dropped her tablet on the desk in front of Kylo. The file was still open and her picture stared up at both of them. He glanced down at it for a moment then flew out of his chair and leaned across the desk. Before she could flinch a gloved hand was on her windpipe. Her eyes bulged and her small hands immediately pulled at his wrist, trying to relieve the pressure so she could breathe. But his grip was too strong. 

“EVERYONE OUT!” He roared at the generals and they left at once. Once the door shut Kylo released her from his grasp, pushing her to the floor. Astrid scrambled to her feet as he made his was out from behind the desk. There was a new strength brewing within her. She was the Empress now, and although she was frightened by Kylo’s sudden abuse she didn’t want him to see that. 

“How dare you interrupt me while I’m working?” He was still shouting, as he went for her throat again Astrid shoved his chest with all of her strength and he stumbled backwards. A look of bewilderment flashed across his face. His chest vibrated from the impact. 

She took a step forward, hands raised slightly as a sign of surrender. “I just need to know,” she said firmly. “Please. No more secrets”. Tears began to cloud her vision but she quickly blinked them away. 

“How did you find this?” His expression had changed again, back to anger. 

“It was in the Planetary Alliance files. I was looking through them to learn more about my new position. What is it?” She stared into his dark brown eyes pleading for answers. He stared back and a sensation of calm washed over him. His faced softened. 

“Very well,” he sighed as he retrieved the tablet from the desk. “This file was supposed to be classified, but it isn’t anything to fight about.” 

He tapped the screen a few times and the list was projected onto the large screen in the middle of the room and began to explain. “Two months ago I was approached by the Supreme Council. They felt it was important for the Supreme Leader to be secure in their position by creating a lineage of decedents. That way the position can be passed down rather than taken. Most of the officials in the First Order are married so they felt that it was time I find a partner as well. This was the list of possible wives I was given to choose from.” He walked up to the screen and began to scroll down until Astrid’s profile came into view. 

“So they chose me? How did I even make it on the list? I thought this was a deal made by my father.” She made her way up to the screen and stood next to Kylo. 

Kylo scoffed. “You’re from a high ranking family on a prominent planet, you’re not unknown by any means. And it was supposed to be a simple proposal, but your father is a skilled negotiator. He insisted that if I got you, he would need something in return. The treaty and security of Cantonica. He didn’t make it easy.”

“Weren’t there other women that would have gone without question? Why not pick them?” Astrid asked as she scrolled through the rest of the list, studying the others’ faces. They were all fairly good looking young women, and all from prominent families with ties to the First Order. 

“The Supreme Council wanted to keep the relationship we had with Cantonica, and I wanted you. So we made a deal.” He shrugged and turned towards Astrid, looking down at her. 

“Why me?” She asked, her voice just above a whisper. Her heart was beating out of her chest from the adrenaline of confronting Kylo, and the way he was looking at her. 

“I don’t know. Intuition, I guess. You weren’t the easy choice, but you felt like the right one.” He lifted his hand slowly to her cheek. The leather glove was cold but she could feel the warmth behind his touch. She leaned her face into his palm. “I’m sorry. For hurting you earlier.”

“You scared me.” Tears began to well in her eyes again. She was overwhelmed by his sudden display of affection. “I’m just so tired of everyone keeping secrets from me.” This time she let the tears roll down her cheeks. Kylo used his other hand to wipe a stray tear away.   
“Please, no more secrets,” Astrid asked, slowly moving her hands between their bodies and resting them on Kylo’s waist. 

He nodded slightly in agreement, still holding her face in his hands. Astrid moved her hands around to his lower back to close the space between them and lifted her gaze to meet his. Kylo leaned down slightly, caressed her lips with his thumb, and kissed her gently.


	10. The Assistant

Kylo had never felt anything like it before. As their lips met a surge of energy coursed through him like a current. He didn’t want to break this connection. Astrid felt it too. She pulled at the back of his armor and stood on the tips of her toes so she could deepen their kiss, as Kylo ran his hands through her golden hair.

The intercom on Kylo’s desk beeped and the spell was broken. They looked towards the sound, still intertwined, and the voice of someone in the command center came through the speaker.

“Supreme Leader, General Hux is requesting an audience with you.”

Reluctantly, Kylo let go of Astrid and pressed his lips together with a sigh.  
“Hux,” he rolled his eyes. “He’s probably checking to make sure you’re still alive.”

Astrid responded with a giggle, but Kylo wasn’t joking. She straightened her shoulders and asked, “Should I go?”

“No, it’s fine. You can stay.”

Astrid stepped aside as he made his way to the tablet on his desk and pressed a button that allowed his door to slide open. 

Hux entered the room and gave a bow.

“Supreme Leader, Empress. I’m relieved to see all is well,” he said with a slight smirk. 

“General Hux,” Kylo replied begrudgingly. “What is it?”

“Sir, I was wondering if you would like to continue our briefing. We still have much to discuss with the commanders.”

Kylo lowered his gaze thoughtfully and nodded, “Yes, we should stay on task.” He then turned to Astrid. “Empress, I’ll see you later for dinner,” he said with an apologetic look. 

Astrid nodded and walked towards the door, pausing as Kylo handed her tablet back. Their fingers brushed for a moment and she paused to look at him.   
“Thank you, sir,” she said softly and bowed her head. She didn’t acknowledge Hux as she walked out of the room. 

Astrid knew Hux didn’t agree with her marriage to Kylo, but she wasn’t sure why. Their arrangement was meant to strengthen the First Order and she didn’t have any ulterior motives. Regardless, she didn’t trust or like Amitage Hux, and she knew Kylo did not care for him either. 

As she made her way back to her quarters Astrid felt a newfound confidence in her place in the First Order. Gone was the naïve girl tucked under her father’s wing, she was more than that now. She was the wife of the most powerful man in the galaxy with her own title and roll in something larger than herself. 

Astrid carried her thoughts back to her room. As she arrived she began punching in her door code she heard someone clear their throat. Turning towards the sound she saw a woman in uniform standing behind her at attention. “Empress Ren,” she greeted Astrid with a bow.

“Yes?” Astrid replied with an inquisitive look. This stranger was one of the first people who has addressed her directly since her arrival on the Finalizer. 

“I’m Sergeant Kiles, ma’am,” her head was still bowed slightly as she addressed Astrid. “I have been assigned as your assistant.” 

Sergeant Kiles was young, only a few years older than Astrid. She was tall and lanky, with dark brown hair pulled into a sleek bun. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Sergeant. How can I help you?” Astrid wasn’t sure why Kiles was here. Her duties as delegate for the Alliance wouldn’t begin until tomorrow. 

“I wanted to introduce myself, Empress. I am also here to escort you to your new quarters. The staff moved all of your belongings into the Supreme Leader’s quarters while you were in your… meeting.” Kiles hesitated to make eye contact with Astrid. She had seen the new Empress earlier marching into the Command Center and heard her shouting. She wanted to stay on her good side if her temper was short like Kylo Ren’s. 

“Very well, lead the way.” Astrid motioned down the hall and Kiles turned to lead her. She walked next to her new assistant, already knowing the way to Kylo’s quarters, but not giving her any reason to suspect it. “Sergeant Kiles, may I ask what you will be assisting me with?”

“Yes ma’am. I’m mainly in charge of scheduling your meetings and appointments. I will send out your itinerary in the mornings and meet you in your office for daily briefings. I can also accompany you to your meetings to take notes if you like.”

“That’s all fine, but I’ve never had an assistant before so you will have to help me navigate my new role.” Astrid turned and smiled at Sergeant Kiles, but she was still avoiding eye contact. She changed the subject. “Tell me about yourself, where are you from?”

“Corsucant, ma’am. But I haven’t lived there for almost a decade. My father was a First Order General so I was able to join in my early teens. I started in the mess hall and worked my way up the ranks.”

“Well, you must be very ambitious. Why do you want to be my assistant?”  
“I was selected by General Hux. He thought we would work well together.” Astrid could tell by her tone that Sergeant Kiles was not thrilled by her new assignment. But as far as she was concerned Kiles was a valuable asset for acclimating to life in the First Order. 

They reached the end of the hall and stood in front of Kylo’s quarters. Astrid turned to Kiles and smiled. “Thank you for your help, Sergeant.”

She nodded. “You’re welcome, ma’am. We’ve programmed the door with your previous code. I will meet you here at 0800 to show you to your office.”

“I will see you then.” 

Kiles saluted and turned to walk back down the hall. As Astrid opened the door she held her breath. It felt like she was invading Kylo’s privacy. But she reminded herself that this was no longer his room, it was their room.


End file.
